finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Groves
Jonathan Groves is a character in The Final Destination and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. He is a modern day cowboy. He was the sixth survivor of the McKinley Speedway crash to die. Biography Jonathan was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania and he was a modern day cowboy. He was shown to be more calm and a bit responsible. He attend the McKinley Speedway to watch a race. The Final Destination Jonathan attends a race at McKinley Speedway, where he sits in front Nick O'Bannon and his friends Lori, Janet and Hunt. After Nick, his friends and several others leave (due to Nick making a scene after having a vision of a crash) Jonathan is caught in the disaster, but survives. In Nick's vision, Jonathan, realizing his height and hat were blocking Lori's view of the race, offered to move to another seat, which led to his death. Since Jonathan never needed to move due to Lori leaving, he was only injured when the car crash actually occurred. Dug out of the rubble and taken to a hospital, Jonathan is listed as a John Doe, until his family manages to get in touch with him. 'Death' In the hospital, one of the orderlies left a tub running on the floor above Jonathan's and it slowly began to overflow and spill water all over the floor. The roof of Jonathan's floor began to leak water and a wounded Jonathan tried to call for help. Some of the water got on the help button and rendered it useless. Jonathan painfully got out of bed and slid his way across the floor as the room began to fill up with water. Suddenly, Nick and George showed up in an attempt to rescue Jonathan. Just as they were about to, thumb|right|301px|Jonathan's Deaththe tub on the floor above him fell through the roof and right on top of Jonathan, crushing him to death. Signs/Clues * In Nick's premonition at the speedway, Jonathan was killed when a burning car flew through the air and knocked him into a pillar. * While packing for a trip to Amsterdam, Nick accidentally knocks a book on the floor. The book opens to a page which has a picture of a hand sticking out of a body of water. * The aforementioned image causes Nick to a have a vision of a death involving a tub of water, faucets, a soaked ceiling and blood splattering on a wall. * The war veteran, Mr. Suby, who was going through physical therapy on the floor above Jonathan, has the same surname as the detective Kimberly Corman talked to about the pile up on Route 23 in Final Destination 2 * Jonathan dies in the same fashion as Rinoka from the novel Final Destination: End of the Line. * Jonathan dies out of order; he was supposed to die before Hunt and Janet. However this may be because he "moved seats" and if he hadn't survived the speedway the second time around his death would have placed him after their deaths, the same thing happened in the first movie - Alex was suposed to die before Clear. * He by far the only survivor in all the films to be severely injured in the opening disaster and was thought to be one of casualties. But later revealed safe before dying a bit later. Grove, Jonathan Grove, Jonathan Grove, Jonathan Grove, Jonathan Grove, Jonathan Grove, Jonathan Category:McKinley Speedway Victims Category:Survivors Category:McKinley Speedway Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Sixth Survivor to Die